


I Just Met You

by syrenhug



Series: Call Me Maybe [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, not that he's really cool anywhere, percy isn't very cool here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Leo works at Starbucks and Nico is not having a good day. Part 1 of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Met You

_”With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives”_

Nico rolled over and stretched out his arm. It wasn’t easy but he managed to graze the edge of his phone and pull it forward. “Hello.”

“It’s Annabeth’s birthday today.”

He blinked and sighed, exasperated. “I reminded you last week, asshole.”

“But I’m shit at remembering stuff like that. You should’ve written it on a sticky note and stuck it on my forehead. Now I’m totally screwed.” Percy’s voice was anxious, almost childish in its sulking, and he had to sweep away the stray thought that his best friend was even more adorable when he was rambling.

He rose up from his comfortable black sheets and yawned. The clock on his dresser blared 1:00. Fuck.

“Calm down. You’re going to be fine. Annabeth probably isn’t expecting much anyway.”

There was a dull thud in his ear. Nico rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I got distracted by this blue colored paper. Do you think I could get that for Annabeth? Dear God, Neeks, her birthday is _today._ ”

The fact that he wasn’t maiming himself was damn impressive. “If this is your calm, I don’t want to see you freaking out.”

“ _Today._ ”

“I have to work. I’m late. ” He glanced at the clock again. The light screaming through the room was starting to give him a migraine.

“I know.”  Percy sounded guilty.

Honestly, his boss had already informed him that if he slacked off again then he was done for it. Hera was a pretty cool lady, but she didn’t appreciate unpunctuality. Not that he blamed her. Most jobs didn’t. It wasn’t like he needed the money, though. He’d go job hunting later.

“We’ll have a party here. I’ll take care of it. Call everyone.”

“Even Reyna?”

He made a rough noise when he tripped over one of his shirts on his way to the bathroom. “Yes. Even Reyna.”

“But she hates me.” His friend whined. Cleared his throat. “Thanks for this, by the way. You’re a life saver.”

The mirror highlighted the lightening of his eyes, the tiny stretch of his lips. It was disgusting, the hold Percy had on him. He wanted to throw the feeling up into the toilet and flush. But he just bit his lip and said, “Anything for you.”

* * *

He was fired. And he had to plan an impromptu birthday party for the crush of his existence’s girlfriend.

So.

“Jason, I don’t care what kind of decorations you get.” Nico snapped, looking up at the familiar logo of Starbucks. Coffee or no coffee; that was the eternal question.

He heard Hazel in the background. “Have you eaten anything today?”

“Yes.”

“Are you lying to me, Nico di Angelo?”

The door made an annoyingly cheery jingle when he stepped inside. There were two people in line with tapping shoes and disgruntled expressions. People were so impatient. Not everything had to be fast, the best things took time.

“Would I ever lie to you?”

He patted himself on the back for the suave put-off.

“Nice try. Get some food. And not just coffee. Something of substance. Are we clear?”

A soft, melodious song played through the room and he could hear someone humming along. “Yes, ma’am.”

Jason’s voice returned. “I don’t know anything about decorations.”

For a moment, as the lady ordered her double fudge brownie and mocha, he imagined murdering all of them. A mess of knives and tearing skin and not having to hear about Annabeth’s favorite piece of architecture or Hazel fussing over his weight. Or -

Percy. Nico was doing this for Percy. He sucked it up.

“Switch with Piper. You’re in charge of the food.”

“Thanks, man.”

They hung up and he took a deep breath. The clearing of a throat made him look up. He was greeted by deep brown eyes and an upturned grin. Oh.

“Are you going to order something or just stand there all day?”

_Oh._ Flushing, he ordered a brownie (not that he’d eat it) and a black coffee. The guy nodded and set to it, leaving him to be inspected thoroughly.

The name on his tag read Leo. His hair was dark and curly, tucked behind pointed ears. His movements were a little exaggerated, but his hands were graceful and practiced as he worked. And his mouth- dear gods- was open, full. Nico sighed.

The guy murmured something to one of his coworkers and they laughed. Finally, his coffee was ready. Leo smiled at him as he pushed the cup over the counter. “That’ll be $4.50.”

He handed it over, careful not to brush fingers. “Sure.”

“And your number.”

Nico stared. His mouth opened. Closed. Had he heard what he thought he’d just heard? “Excuse me?”

The laugh he received was deep and throaty and fuck him if he didn’t swoon a little bit at the sound. Yeah, he was done. Bye. “No? Give me your hand.”

Leo proceeded to write his number on Nico’s palm with a sharpie (“Just in case.”). And he stood there for five seconds more before reminding himself that the world did not center on brown- eyed boys who cheekily asked for your number over a counter.

Fuck.


End file.
